Romantic Getaways
by TheLostSpirit
Summary: 10 Songs, 10 prompts. All full of romantic troubles and love. Rated K-T, OOC is possible; Sesshomaru/Kagome


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Rules:  
1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.  
2. Put iTunes or your music program on shuffle and start playing songs.  
3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.  
4. Do this for ten songs.**

**1. Jar of Hearts – Christina Perri**

_"You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul.  
So don't come back for me-  
Who do you think you are?"_

"God damn it, Sesshomaru!" They stood under the rain, next to her well. She was leaving for the final time—but she didn't want to leave. She wanted him to tell her that she should stay with him, stay in the past. She would've changed her mind in a heartbeat and would've walked with him in the sunset. But instead, when she confessed her love to him, when they had been having such a great time in the last months, he said the opposite.

"You should go," he whispered to her.

"Why!" She screamed to him, trying to find her answer. He cringed at the pain in her voice. He promised her a world of love, not hate, not spite, not malice. "Why did you tell me you wanted me, and now taking back your words?" _"I want you, Kagome. I can't seem to get you off my mind. Promise me the same." _She started to fall to her knees, and he only stood there, watching.

"There's another," She felt her heart being ripped in pieces.

She shook her head in defiance. "God damn it, Sesshomaru! You're just like him!" Kagome turned and ran to the well, leaping to her other world where she was safe from the hurt. Sesshomaru looked to the skies and felt his heart ache. It hurt hearing how he was like his half-brother, because she was going through the same thing as in the past. But was it really right for letting her go like that, to lie? He was only getting rid of her because of his pride. A human with a demon lord was preposterous.

But she was worth it. He still had the shard from their first kiss, when she promised love—he followed her into the well.

**2. Beast and the Harlot – Avenged Sevenfold**

_"She's a dwelling place for demons,  
She's a cage for unclean spirit, every filthy bird,  
And make us drink the poisoned wine to fornicating with our kings.  
Fallen now is Babylon the great!"_

Sesshomaru laid on the ground below, with an arrow pointed to his head. From the shadow of the sun, he could not see the girl staring down at him with a smile. "Looks like I win," she whispered to him. Sesshomaru watched as the girl released the tension on the bow and back away from the demon lord. Sesshomaru growled and rose to his feet.

"It was mere luck you won," the girl giggled.

"You are not one to take a loss well, Sesshomaru," he smirked.

"The other demons in the area must not know of my loss," she shrugged.

"Not like you should be ashamed by the loss," he shook his head.

"I should be able to defeat a human like you," she nudged his chest.

"I am unlike the other humans," he looked down at her face and smiled.

"Indeed you are," she moved closer to him, against his chest and looking up at his face.

"Indeed I am," their lips locked, the surrounding demons saw the weakness of their Lord. But they would never tell a soul.

They were not willing to lose a life.

**3. Cherry Pie – Warrant**

_"I scream, you scream, we all scream for her-  
Don't even try 'cause you can't ignore her!"_

"Oi, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha turned to the demon in the forest. Sesshomaru did not move. "Get the hell away from us! We're not bothering you at all!" Kagome hid behind Inuyasha; Sesshomaru continued to stare at her. Her scent—he needed to know what it was.

"Woman," Kagome poked her head around Inuyasha's body and looked to the forest. But he was not there. Then, the wind picked up, and she felt someone behind her. His hand grabbed hers, and she was pulled away from Inuyasha. While Inuyasha began to panic, Kagome was calm.

"Y-Yes?" Sesshomaru stared into her eyes—she wanted to melt.

"What is that scent on you?"

"Cherry," she quickly replied.

"You will cease to use that scent."

"Why?"

"Because it clouds my senses, and I will not put my life in danger because of your terrible smell. Memories must not keep me from killing one," Kagome smirked.

"Fine, I will stop using it, _Lord_ Sesshomaru." He heard her tone of voice from that. He would have to punish her later for having such an attitude. Which he did, from the hidden meeting they had each night, and she learned her lesson from the intonation of his voice. But she was stubborn.

The very next day, on the same road as before, Inuyasha and Kagome met the same man again. She was not hiding this time. "Oi, _Lord_ Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled to him. Sesshomaru did not falter. "What is it this time?" He rushed to her side and stared at her.

"That scent…" she interrupted him.

"Oh, this? It's different. You told me to get rid of the Cherry scent, right?"

"But this one is worse."

"Well you didn't tell me to get rid of all of my scents. One of them, you will like," and she began to walk away from him. Inuyasha, confused by it all, walked with her. Sesshomaru turned his head and stared at her back.

He could only smile.

**4. Ride the Lightning – Metallica**

_"But damn it, it ain't right;  
There's someone else controlling me."_

She was afraid. What the hell was he doing, and why was it her? He was growling, saliva dripping from his jaw and dropping on her bare feet. His claws were embedded into the bark behind her, his eyes were turning red, and his fangs were as sharp as a knife, if not sharper. He, on the other hand, was seeing everything in a blur. He didn't know he could feel this way around her.

"S-Sesshomaru?" He moved his face closer to her—she could feel his hot breath on her cheeks. If she could do anything to make her see those golden eyes again, she would do that right now.

Low growls emitted from his throat and into her ears. Something was mumbled, but she could not understand a word. "Sesshomaru, snap out of it!" He did nothing. "Sesshomaru!" She screamed this time; nothing worked. He still had his feral eyes, still had the same look of terrible distraught written on his face. So she tried something.

At first, she tried to escape. Granted, his arms surrounded her, but she tried. It didn't work out so well—it actually made things worse. When she pushed his arm to lower it, he pushed his hand farther into the tree, cracking it in two. She heard the tree fall to the ground and still looked at his eyes. Then she tried pushing him away from her—this made things worse, too, as he grabbed both of her arms and directly stared into her eyes.

"S-Sesshomaru, I don't know why you are so mad with me—we just met in the forest, bumped into each other. That's all," she whispered. He growled.

"You will cease your talking, wench," and she shut her mouth right away. She closed her eyes and waited—it came. His nails tore into her skin, scratching down her arm to her elbow, down to her wrist, and she felt his lips cover hers. But it was vicious this time, drawing blood for the first time with his fangs. As painful as it was, she managed to push him off and drop to her knees in pain.

"Ow…" she whispered. She saw her blood pouring out of her skin; he was having his taste of human blood for the first time. His beast howled and he turned back into the shadows of the forest. He would stay away from the woman. She bumped into him, and he wanted more. So he got it.

And he regretted it.

**5. Light My Fire – The Doors**

_"You know that it would be untrue,  
You know that I would be a liar,  
If I say to you:  
'Girl, we couldn't get much higher.'  
Come on baby, light my fire."_

"Sesshomaru, the fire is out," Kagome rolled over in her sleeping bag and looked at the demons in the party. One of them sat right next to her, protecting her from the new demon in the group; he was across from her. Inuyasha stared at his older half-brother.

"Yeah, Sesshomaru, go get some wood, would ya? Be of some use in this group," Inuyasha smirked and saw Sesshomaru continue to stare at the burnt out fire.

"I will do no such thing," Sesshomaru calmly replied. Inuyasha scoffed; Kagome sighed and undid her sleeping back. Sesshomaru's eyes went to the woman across from her.

Inuyasha looked over at her. "W-What do you think you're doing!" Kagome stretched for only a moment, but quickly rolled out of her warm blanket and into the cold air, where she rose to her feet.

"I'm getting firewood. It's cold, you two won't move, and I want a fire," she passed through her other friends and started to walk into the forest. Inuyasha turned his head away from her; Sesshomaru continued to watch her.

"Keh! Fine! Go out into the forest, get yourself killed!" Sesshomaru rose to his feet. Inuyasha turned his head and was surprised. "W-What the hell are you doing now!" Sesshomaru said not a word and followed him. Inuyasha growled and stayed put. "Damn it all."

It didn't take long to catch up with her, but Sesshomaru was once more by her side. Kagome looked up at him. "You don't have to be by my side all the time. I saved your life that one time, you don't have to protect me from every danger out there," Sesshomaru did not look down at her.

"This one is not protecting you. You should be careful in these lands, so you needed company," Kagome shrugged.

"I know this forest, Sesshomaru."

"Then why are you going into Northern territory?" Kagome stopped; so she was lost already? She sighed.

"Fine, you can accompany me."

Sesshomaru swiped his hand and brought down a few big branches. "I would've rather shared the cold air with you, woman," he picked up the broken wood; she looked at him in amazement. Since when did he have emotions?

"What?" He looked at her and saw her confusion.

"We shall see to it that you enjoy this fire, with or without this one by your side," he turned back to the group. Kagome still stood there in wonder. "Come, we must set the night on fire," she began to walk with him, holding onto a few branches of her own.

Nevertheless, when they arrived back, everyone fast asleep, they sat together and watched the fire burn. They didn't need words to have a good night; that was for people in love.

**6. Little of Your Time – Maroon 5**

_"I just need a little of your time,  
A little of your time,  
To say the things I never said."_

"Kagome," he sat across from her at the workplace. She looked up at him with wonder.

"Hm? What is it, boss?" She was his secretary; it was after-hours, but he loved working at night, when everyone except him and her were working. It was the only time they were alone together.

"May I have a moment of your time?" Kagome turned her chair and continued to stare at him.

"Sure, what is it?" He found it comfortable to sit on her desk, just a little bit. He sat on the edge; she sat in her chair.

"You are a value to my life," he whispered. She smiled; she knew what he was saying.

"Thank you, boss," she leaned forward at the desk and had a devilish smirk, "so when should be leaving to your place?" He smiled with her.

"Whenever you are ready," she turned off the computer right next to her and rose; she was still leaning over the desk, near his face.

"I'm all yours," the lights went off.

**7. Travelin' Soldier – Dixie Chicks**

_"Never gonna hold the hand of another guy.  
Too young for him they told her,  
Waiting on the love of a travelin' soldier."_

"Lady Kagome?" She turned to the woman in the doorway. "You must stay away from the window, for you will catch cold. Come, it is almost time to sleep," Kagome stared out in the field ahead of her.

"He's still out there, right?" The servant nodded.

"Aye, Lord Sesshomaru is still with his army. He will be back some day, Lady Kagome." Kagome placed her head on the window and closed her eyes.

"He should be home right now," she whispered. The servant nodded.

"Aye, I agree," Kagome felt the wind churn and opened her eyes. When she turned to see the servant, she was already gone. She looked back out to the field. Time went by, time stopped—it didn't matter to her. She stood there until sunrise, still looking in the same direction. Every movement made her anxious, but they were only little creatures.

The servant came back in the morning. "Lady Kagome, would you care to walk to the gardens? The flowers are blooming," Kagome sighed. It was another day.

"Sure," she replied. The servant opened the door for her and Kagome walked out of the mansion. As she saw the sun rising, on the horizon, a solid shadow eerily crept toward her lands. She paid no attention; she looked down at her flowers. Then she thought: 'When do the flowers bloom in the dead of winter?' She looked over at the servant, who was smiling. It dawned on her. Kagome turned back to the sun and saw the same shadow still walking, still in the dead of the snow.

One step, then two, finally she started to run. She didn't care if it was dangerous to find out who it was, or if it was him in the first place. She needed to know. The sun opened its arms, she opened hers. The cold air ceased to exist and warmth overtook her bosom. The army followed its leader wherever he went; Kagome smiled.

"My flower," she whispered, "is finally here."

"Yes," he replied, "at last."

**8. Rock You Like a Hurricane – The Scorpions**

_"It's early morning, the sun is out.  
Last night was shaking, and pretty loud.  
My cat is purring and scratching my skin;  
So what is wrong with another sin?"_

"Sesshomaru, I don't want to go to work!" she rolled over in bed. Sesshomaru did not open his eyes; he wanted to sleep. "Come on! Wake up!" He felt two feet pushing against his back.

"You will stop pushing me with your feet, Kagome," Kagome groaned.

"Or what? I just want to do something, not go to work! Get me out of work, Sesshomaru!" He smirked.

"Will you allow me to call your work for you?" She replaced her feet with her hands, slapping him with excitement.

"Yes! Yes! Please!" He reached for the phone on his dresser and started to dial the number. Soon, after a few rings, she heard the voice of her co-worker, Sango.

_"Hello?" _Sesshomaru's smirk did not falter.

"I must be calling in for my wife, Kagome," Sango leaned against the desk.

_"Oh? May I ask why she cannot come in?" _She was about to pencil in the excuse, but once Sesshomaru was through, she didn't know if she should.

"She's about to have sex with me. She can't come in, for she will be unable to walk. Last night was hard enough on her, she has a hard time moving her legs—or waking up for that matter. See to it that she will not be in," there was a long silence before Sango awkwardly coughed.

_"U-Uh, okay. I'll say she has the flu for a few days." _Sesshomaru thanked her, and hung up the phone. He turned to his wife in bed—the look of horror made him smile.

"That's not what I meant, Sesshomaru!" He wrapped her in his arms and she couldn't help but want to be there all day long anyway.

"It got you out of work—now we have work of our own," she wasn't allowed a response; her lips were sealed.

**9. Bad Day – Daniel Powter**

_"You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie,  
You work up a smile and you go for a ride."_

"Are you okay?" They had just gotten out of school.

"No," she was lying.

"Liar," she looked down at her lap.

"I'm not lying," he looked over at her; it was a red light.

"Then why are you crying?" she didn't even notice the tears falling. She was too caught up in her thoughts.

"I just…" she looked over at her driver. She had a crush on him, and here they were, going to prom. And now she was crying. "I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"No," she whispered. The light turned green, he started to drive again. He moved one of his hands off of the wheel and onto her hand. She smiled.

"It'll be fine," he whispered.

"How do you know?"

"I will see that no one speaks of you that way," she was frequently bullied by others because of her feelings to the man. She couldn't help that her heart loved him, and he didn't feel the same way.

"And how is that?"

"They will be speaking the same way if they do it to you," she felt his hand wrap around her fingers and she looked over at the driver again once the car stopped. She smiled.

"Really?"

"Really. It will be okay, Kagome," she nodded; the tears were disappearing.

"Thanks, Sesshomaru," he nodded with her and drove off again.

**10. Ain't No Rest for the Wicked – Cage the Elephant**

_"I was walking down the street,  
And out the corner of my eye  
I saw a pretty little thing approaching me.  
She said 'I never saw a man  
Who looks so all alone,  
Would you use a little company?'"_

She noticed something out of the corner of her eye. "Eh? What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru did not move.

"Sitting," he replied back.

"I can see that," she looked up at the tree where he resided and crossed her arms. "Are you resting?"

"No," he said. She shrugged; he was not one for words. She sat down below him; he lowered his head and saw her. "What are you doing?"

"Sitting," she replied.

"You will leave me at once," she shook her head.

"I'm resting, because I have been walking all day. What have you done?" He continued to stare at her. She placed the herbs on the side of her body and rested her head against the trunk of the tree. "It'll be only a few minutes, that's all. I'm just passing company for you," she didn't notice him jump from the tree and sit next to her. He rested his head on the trunk of the tree and closed his eyes with her, for rest. "You should rest, it's nice…" he didn't know whether she fell asleep, but he felt the calm breeze once more.

She wasn't the greatest company, but he stayed put. He needed it.

**Obviously the theme is romance. OBVIOUSLY.**

**I did this for another pairing one time. I figured it was their turn. They're so much FUN to work with! AHH, I love them so much! 8D**

**SONG TIMES:**

**"Jar of Hearts" - 4:06**

**"Beast and the Harlot" - 5:41  
**

**"Cherry Pie" - 3:21  
**

**"Ride the Lightning" - 6:37  
**

**"Light my Fire" - 7:09  
**

**"Little of Your Time" - 2:17 (HARDEST ONE)  
**

**"Travelin' Soldier" - 5:46  
**

**"Rock You Like a Hurricane" - 4:12  
**

**"Bad Day" - 3:52  
**

**"Ain't No Rest for the Wicked" - 2:55**

**Yeah. I don't know if I'll do these for any other pairings, but I thought it was fun. I dunno, that's just me. Look for some Valentine's Day prompts from this pairing, too. I have a few up my sleeve that I'd like to do 8) ALSO! I think I might do some game chapters for "Game of Tag", but I'm not sure. I might just make separate game one-shots. WHO KNOWS!**

**Thank you for reading! I love my readers 8) Review if you can!**

**Until next time!**

**TLS  
**


End file.
